


What Happened in the Elevator

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 'she just ashy nothin that a lil shea butter can't fix', AYGDCEWSFTUDCAAAWYFGKL WHEN I TELL Y'ALL I FUCKIN SCREAMED!!!, Anyways let me take my black ass to bed, F/M, LMAOOOOOOO BLACK FOLKS PLAY TOO DAMN MUCH, Lmao like leave it to black folks to crack jokes on a piece of, The angry replies on that piece added 10 years to my life like there's nothin, and colorism:)))) Oh happy day:))))), like black folks comin together to call someone out on their whitewashing, my baby Canary whitewashed to hell and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: God, she'd chosen the wrong place to let her mind wander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DWTS on Monday is gonna be so fuckin lit though like I'm still so over the moon about Valmani choosing Mulan and choosing I'll Make a Man Out of You as their song like bitch!! I can already see myself rewatching their performance so many times. It's just crazy how apparent it is that dance is Normani's first love cuz that girl be fuckin feelin it when she dances like she's just so talented. I love her so much.:') :'( To all tuning Into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.

Canary raised an eyebrow at the elevator lights suddenly flickering, angling her head up to examine them. She hummed when the flickering stopped. The elevator had apparently been getting just started, though, suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, the fact that the doors remained firmly shut telling her that she was stuck in the elevator. She wasn’t alone, however…

           

“Huh, well, would you look at that,” Killua said from next to her, voice completely unruffled.

           

Canary gasped at the hands suddenly pressed near both sides of her head, swallowing as she stared into blue eyes flaring with mischief. Killua was so close! The warmth of his body practically pressed her further against the wall, his scent tantalizing.

           

“Wonder what’s wrong with the elevator,” Killua smirked.

           

Canary turned her head slightly to watch his hands crackle with electricity, the culprit behind the elevator malfunctioning now more than clear. Pale fingers turned her head back toward him.

           

Killua stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Well, at least we won’t be bored. We have each other, after all.”

           

“Killua—”

           

No other words left her lips, Killua now kissing her, his body now pressed fully against her own. Canary could only moan in surprise, eyes wide. She didn’t expect for him to pull away so soon, her breath coming out in pants. There wasn’t just mischief in eyes now, eyelids lowering as he looked at her with a sort of carnality.

           

“Ever had elevator sex?”

           

She felt his hand on her upper thigh.

           

A smirk was back on his lips. “I haven’t. But I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

           

He was kissing her again, his kiss rougher and more passionate this time around, stealing her breath away time and time again whenever their lips parted briefly. Their tongues were at play with the other, entering and reentering their respective mouths. He had his lips all over neck now, hand slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down. He turned her around, softly pecking at her exposed skin. She shivered as her dress fell down in a heap around her ankles, inhaling when his hand eased down into her panties, moaning at the entrance of the two fingers inside her.

           

His deftly working fingers and his hardness against her was driving her mad, the moisture embedded between her legs steadily building.

           

“Mmmm, Killua,” Canary moaned, so overwhelmed with pleasure that she could barely speak. “Fuck me.”

           

Killua chuckled, licking his lips. “As you wish.”

           

Canary bit her lip at the sound of him unzipping his pants, closing her eyes.

           

“Canary?”

           

Canary started, blinking, her and Killua no longer in the elevator. She was sitting in front of Chrollo at a café, the man looking understandably puzzled as he stared at her.

           

“S-Sorry!” Canary stumbled, sheepishly looking away. “W-What were you saying, Chrollo?”

           

Chrollo leaned back in his chair, folding his hands. It wasn’t like Canary to just drift off like that. “Something on your mind, Canary?”

           

Canary shifted, hoping the arousal would ebb away soon. “Nothing important.” God, she couldn’t believe she had a sex fantasy in front of _Chrollo_! What the hell was wrong with her!?

           

Chrollo continued ogling the woman. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when Killua first moved in with her and Kai but he had spoken too soon apparently. In recent days, the two began acting awfully peculiar when in the presence of one another. The air between them was so heavy, so incredibly thick with an electrifying tension. Chrollo smirked. “So much for unrequited love.”

           

Canary looked up at the man. “Hmm? What was that, Chrollo?”

           

Chrollo gave her an innocent smile. “Oh, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it!:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
